It Takes Two
by Amorous Erised
Summary: Ant and Dec are in the Jungle. Please read and review. :D xx Rating is subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

It Takes Two –

IN THE JUNGLE

It was fair to say that this year's show had been one hell of a ride. Sinitta Malone screamed the jungle down. Mark Wright found he could flirt his way to runner-up. Pat Sharp had been crowned King.

The end was upon the camp, and the celebrities had packed up and headed back to civilisation one by one. The crew had long since gone home. Now there were only the Presenters in the studio awaiting their transport.

Thirty minutes had passed when the boys first started to worry. This is happened before, only last time they were only waiting ten minutes. Ant was pacing back and forth across the wooden pine of the studio floor. Out of the two, Ant was most certainly the worst when it came to worrying.

"Ant."

The mention of his name had no effect as he continued to frantically pace and mutter incoherent words.

"Anthony McPartlin!" Dec had been reduced to shouting at his frustrated co-worker and best friend. The sound of his full name brought Ant out of his reverie. He abruptly halted and turned to face the culprit.

"Declan" He replied with a charming smile. Dec glared at the younger man who was clad in a purple cardigan, a blue under shirt and dark blue jeans. Let's face it Dec thought to himself, Ant would be lost without me.

The sound of a shrill ringing stopped what was sure to be an intense conversation about how a grown man should dress himself. Dec answered his IPhone, throwing a glance over to Ant before walking off to a more private area.

"Declan Donnelly here"


	2. Author Note

Hey there everyone,

I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while, my life has been so hectic at the moment. I am just letting you know that I am going to change my username from BlinkeeGal to Amorous Erised.

I am working on a new chapter.

Love, Jess Xx


	3. Important! Not Chapter!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be loosing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

NaruHinaSakuFan1

flaming kyubi

Engineer4Ever

Neo-genesis101

Slytherin Studios

Amorous Erised

19811945

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

Please sign the following petition:

: / www . change petitions / fanfiction - net - stop - the - destruction - of - fanfiction – net

please remove the spaces when you go to the website.


End file.
